ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Pool
The Dead Pool is a stable in the e-federation XWCWF. History The wrestling group known the world over as the "Dead Pool" got it's start ten years ago in the federation known as the eXtreme World Championship Wrestling Federation, or XWCWF. Originally consisting of three members, the group was a small offshoot of the stable known as Satan's Icons. The original three members were the tag team of "Sudden Death", Scathe and John Michaels, and insane superstar, Jay Omega, who joined after betraying his own partner at the time, Arson, and costing him a match against Scathe. To deal with this threat, Arson formed a stable of his own, called the "Organization for World Domination", a rag tag bunch of misfits, who had all had a run in or two with Satan's Icons and come out the worse for wear. After a bitter feud that lasted for two months, the two groups banded together to form the "Army of Darkness", a malicious group that contained more than fifteen members at one point. Eventually, though, Scathe and John's leadership abilities were taxed to the limit with so many incompetent underlings, and they decided to "trim the fat" so to speak. After whittling away the dead wood, what was left was a group consisting of four tag teams, "Sudden Death": Scathe and John Michaels, "Insanity Inc.": Jay Omega and Tartarus, "The Blazing Inferno": Arson and Cerberus, and the "Deadly Damsels": Black Rose, and DayDream, with one lone wolf, the 7'4" Texan called Cardiac. This group re-took the name of the "Dead Pool", and terrorized the XWCWF until it's closure, winning every championship the federation had to offer, and holding them for quite some time, although, the group wasn't interested in titles for the most part, merely in inflicting as much punishment as the legal system would allow. After the original XWCWF closed down, the Dead Pool went on to a few other small time federations, but the opposition was nowhere near the calibre of that in the XWCWF, and the group's interest in professional violence began to diminish. The members moved on into various pursuits, most notably, some sort of secret project that involves embezzlement, recruiting in Guatemala, and reconnaissance in Cambodia. The specific details of this "project" are unknown. Upon the reformation of the XWCWF, though, Jay Omega decided to lace his boots up once again, and step back into the ring. With the discovery of the fact that Zanatos Kell, longtime rival of the Dead Pool's leader, Scathe, was also coming back to the XWCWF, Scathe decided to resume his decade old vendetta, and began attacking Kell at every opportunity, but rarely coming away as victorious as he'd hoped. After an unfortunate incident involving Kell's children, the other members of the Dead Pool decided they had finally had enough of Scathe's poor leadership, and expelled him from the group. Now lead by John Michaels, and newly recovered Jay Omega, the Dead Pool sets it's sights on regaining the prestige they once held. By any means necessary. Members Current Jay Omega: Height: 6'1", Weight: 221 lbs. *'Position: Leader' * Finisher(s): :*Alpha Omega (A rope assisted Alley Oop) :*Over the Top (A corkscrew Moonsault into a Dragonrana) :*And the Hammer Falls (A Stepover Toehold, double Hammerlock with a nerve pinch) John Michaels: Height: 6'3", Weight: 240 lbs. *'Position: Second in Command' * Finisher(s): :*The Iron Maiden (A spinning Sambo suplex into a Pancake) :*The Iron Mask (An Argentine facebuster) Cardiac: Height: 7'4", Weight: 382 lbs. *'Position: Enforcer' * Finisher(s): :*Cardiac Arrest (A Gutbuster off the second turnbuckle) Arson: Height: 5'11", Weight: 215 lbs. * Finisher(s): :*The Incinerator (A double underhook, kneeling piledriver) Cerberus: Height: 5'11", Weight: 218 lbs. * Finisher(s): :* Purgatory (A snapmare driver) "Black" Rose Michaels: Height: 5'5", Weight: 125 lbs. * Finisher(s): :*The Rose's Thorn (A spinning Sambo suplex into a Pancake) Former Scathe: Height: 6'8", Weight: 259 lbs. *'Position: Former Leader' * Finisher(s): :*The Blood Shot (A T-Bone DDT) Tartarus: Height: 6'11", Weight: 325 lbs. *'Position: Former Cameraman' * Finisher(s): :*Hade's Vengeance (Takeshi Morishima's "Amaze Impact") Lexi Alpha: Height: 5'7", Weight: 136 lbs. *'Finisher': :*Down Boy! ( A Busaiku Knee attack) Zanatos: Height: 6'5", Weight: 234 lbs. *'Position: Former Operative' * Finisher: :*Judgment Day (A Dangerous Driver) Melissa "DayDream" Hart: Height: 5'2", Weight: 105 lbs. * Finisher(s): :*DayDream Believer (A corkscrew, somersault splash off the top rope) Category:Stables